bonnie_the_bunny_rbfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Wilde
"It's called a Hustle, Sweetheart" Nick Wilde Nicholas Piberius Wilde, aka Nick Wilde. is a Deuteragonist in Disney 2016 Animation Zootopia alongside with Judy Hopps ( The protagonist ), Nick was a Con Artist before Meeting Judy while selling Pawpsicles and the Jumbo Pop, Luring People for money, Both discover and stop the Evil plan of Dawn Bellwether to create a Prey Supremacist State, on the end of the movie He becomes a Police Officer on the Movie Ending and joins the ZPD. The Heroes of Zootopia: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12701312/1/The-Heroes-of-Zootopia ' '''In the Fanfic by Mr. Black and White', Nick Wilde alongside with Judy Hopps met creatures they never saw before ( Humans ), These Humans were James Bond ( Roger Moore ), Indiana Jones and The Doctor. Initially, Nick and Judy put the three under arrest however as time passes and the Villains of these three universes also Came with the objective of having revenge and Destroying the City ( Colonel Ernst Vogel from Indiana Jones and the Lost Ark, Max Zorin of the Zorin Industries from 007 A View to a Kill and The Master from Doctor who ), Judy and Nick Side the three humans in order to Save Zootopia from the Evil plans of the three villains. 'The Great Combine War ( Shiro Heisenberg ): ' Nick would represent Zootopia in Various Allied Conferences and also be one of the Commanders Alongside with Bogo and 3 other ZPD Officers. Nick Speech just after the Sucess D Day 2.0 was actually written by Lionheart ( Nick would Read it ), Who took inspiration on famous WW2 Human General Dwight D Eisenhower '''Bonnie the Bunny RB Channel: After a long Inactivity of the Channel, Nick Wilde alongside with Judy Hopps has been confirmed as a New Characters on Bonnie the Bunny RB's Channel ( As Part of the 4th Season alongside with Judy Hopps and Tintin, 3rd Season added characters were Matthäus Scheuermann, Déborah Lacan and, Joseph Stalin ), Based on Nick's Personality, It's Stated that the same would Help in Fegelein's Antics on Hitler in Future Channel Videos. As well as appearing in Some videos and the Channel new Series called The Apocalypse. Personality: Nick is Cunning, Sly, Intelligent, Charismatic, Shifty Easygoing and Slick. Relations: Judy Hopps: Nick's Police officer Partner and Best friend, both have a Strong Friendship Finnick: Nick Wilde Best Friend also, Used his van in the movie with Nick Wilde in order to get money Leopold Slikk: Nick Has mostly a Neutral Relation with Leopold, However Has little tolerance towards Leopold Screaming and Yelling. However, Sometimes Helping him on Troll plans against Hitler and even Fuxface '''Hermann Fegelein: '''Both Secretly Work Together, and have something in common. when it comes to Antics against Hitler. They are kind of Friends and certainly Both likes to prank Hitler on Various ways '''Hitler: '''Relations of both Hitler and Nick, can be considered Tense, with Hitler Regarding Wilde as "Another Antic Lover like Fegelein". Nick Usually Pranks Hitler as well as Fegelein. '''Stalin: '''Nick Lured Stalin in Buying the Super Secret Dolfy Eliminator which was nothing less and a Plastic Model of a Physgun, Causing Stalin to look like a complete Idiot when he tried to use the weapon on Hilter. this caused Stalin to put Nick in his list of Enemies '''Jake Randolf: '''Relations between Nick and Jake are Better than the ones of Nick and Leopold. Category:4th Season Characters Category:Characters